Touhou League Project
by RheiGhammaII
Summary: We know Reimu is a busy and bored shrine maiden, during the season of fall, Yukari pays a visit to the hakurei no miko and offers a vacation to the land of Runnetera (Before the League established), to grant her a mysterious wish which shocks all, could our heroine will enjoy or another Incident ensues, will find out.
1. S1 Prologue: The Legends of Phantasm

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **Alas! Let's begin the crossover of two worlds, have fun amigos…**

* * *

Autumn…. Yeah, a season where it is starting of falling of leaves in every tree, cooling of climate is coming and so the winter is going.

Suddenly,,,,

"Ruukoto-chan!.. Please clean the backyard of shrine!" A loud and lazy voice scattered over the place, a voice of a female, with a sincere and so whatsoever word coming from….

"Yes, Master Reimu, I'm going!" a very quick reply from a robotic humanoid maid, a very busy one but courageous android, going to the backyard of the shrine.

It was a very boring day for Reimu, no incidents, no worshippers coming, and most of all, her donation box is still empty,"Aaaarrghhh! Can't take it anymore, why I always ended up like this tchh! ",she complaint, while sipping to her cup of tea.

The little bored Hakurei no Miko, who always want to have a very quiet and nice life is now cursing her fate and losing hope and faith due to losing of worshippers of shrine because of anger of Hakurei shrine god.

"Bored already da~ze?"

A voice coming from the door, where Reimu is near, she hear it, a familiar voice, its,,,,, it's…

"Oh it's you Marisa, now please give me reason what the heck you doing here?" She asked to the human magician.

"I see again that you using Ruukoto when I passing by, it's been years since you shut down her and lock again in the vault." The human magician answers.

"You know Marisa, I just testing Ruukoto if she improves now in her cleaning,,,,,,," before Reimu to say the next word, a loud sound emerges…

"Blag!"

"Yo Reimu, I think she overdue it again ze~" She said to the shrine maiden, who began to losing hope in her android maid.

"Master Reimu! Please come here!"

Reimu heard Ruukoto's voice and furiously move to the backyard of the shrine and see what she discovers.

A huge wooden log lay a few meters away from Ruukoto, and the mastermind of this accident was…

"Hmm, those three idiots again? Well at least no one is hurt or no part of the shrine is damage ze~" Marisa spoke while watching the three fairies of light or the three mischievous pranksters escaping from them and hiding now in their home in form of a tree.

"Do you think if sometime Ruukoto is also made a good work?" Marisa spoke to Reimu, while staring to Ruukoto and thinking again of the past where Reimu is excited to open the vault that she receives a victorious prize after she defeat Yumemi in battle inside the Probability Space Hyper Vessel.

"Nah! Whatever, but she really has a good service today, like no plates shattering on the floor, no wooden plank is broken and most of all she did not…." Was paused when Ruukoto is bumped on a lady and the tools she handling falls in the floor and causes a volatile of sound inside the room where she is.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, I didn't see you because of this huge pile of tools, please pardon me for not being alert to my area." She pleads with concern.

"Oh it's alright, no need to worry, My apologizes for being a trespassing in others home without the permission of its owner, am I right Miko?~" the lady answers.

"So that's you were the one I feel so strange power that floating around my shrine, you GAP Youkai."

"Master, is she is your friend?" Ruukoto questioned.

"A very old friend indeed,,," Reimu answer.

"Yo! Yukari what's up? You didn't bring the Neko and the Kitsu, too bad I like to play with them especially to that cat ze~" Marisa said with a coolness and carefree attitude as always.

"They have their own ways of living without me, you know they are always hanging around when I don't need them, Magician" Yukari stated flatly.

"So what's your business here?" Reimu's questioning.

"To grant you a special vacation Reimu~" Yukari answers hysterically.

"VACATION!" they scream to Yukari with surprised.

"My, oh my, what now? All of you heard that our hardworking shrine maiden will having fun and relaxation in a well cozy place~" Yukari stated while chuckling.

"Wow, Master Reimu will have a vacation in other place, that's exciting, right Master Reimu" Ruukoto state with a glare of smile to her Master.

"So Reimu tell me, would you like to go in any place to reduce your boredom and stress while you can still watch over the happenings and events in Gensokyo~" Yukari said with a grin. "Only answer is yes or no, and it is up to you now."

"You know Yukari, I already suspect you on your plan to me, and can you please tell me the truth, you Gap Youkai" Reimu asked with suspecting tone.

"Yeah, what's the issue about it Yukari ze~?" Marisa frequently questioned her.

"I've been watching outside world for centuries, but I also start to make a powerful Gap experiment in recent years ago, and this is the reward, I found another world that slightly similar to Gensokyo and the outside world~" She explain with bored tone.

"And you think I will go again, like what happen to us in the moon expedition?" Reimu's objection reply.

"Oh,ohohohoo~, surely not, this one is amazing, people here are tended to have a warm welcome to all strangers and travellers, and especially, they are quiet amusing to trick and scare for my own entertainment~" Yukari said with smile.

"Ah, Reimu after you comeback from your vacation please give me souvenirs like,,,"

"Eh, Marisa don't act like that, I'm still thinking if I really have to go, you know Yukari has a mysterious plan to me" Reimu said while staring at Yukari with serious emotion. "And if she do a naughty trick again, I will totally blast her from my shrine to Moriya shrine"

"Ah, Miss Yukari, what is the world you discover in your experiment?" Ruukoto asked nonchalantly.

"Oh dear, this amazing world is called Runnetera, where you can found the continent of Valoran, and some isles outside the continent~" she explain with a pleasure to her face.

"So tell me Yukari, how this Val-whatsoever similarities to Gensokyo?" Marisa asked bluntly.

"Fufufufu~, sorry human but that info is really confidential, only the shrine maiden and I can discover its overwhelming beauty, the beauty that you could imagine and dream, for short it is a Paradise" Yukari stated with joy and satisfaction, causing Marisa to drool and to whipping tears of disappointment.

"Nah, if I weren't busy at my study and experiment, maybe I will like to have a vacation on that place da~ze" Marisa said with bored tone.

"Ok, I accept the offer, but make sure this vacation will be fun, understand you Gap Youkai?!" Reimu said nonchalantly.

"Yes my dear miko~, this way" Yukari speak with sincere and she open a powerful gap, looks more massive than simple gap she always to tend to use, Reimu enter the mysterious gap, within a second the gap disappears without a trace. "Have fun in the Ionian Island, your new Incidental adventure begins~"

(Meanwhile at Odayaka island, Ionia)

The light spread and then blurs, Reimu found herself standing in the front of hot spring grounds, the steam coming from the hot spring, makes Reimu reminds of the hot geyser behind the Youkai Mountain and the events of her fight inside the Palace of Earth Spirit, she walk for a moment, there is she found a several monks who is passing by in different direction of her, they also notice her, with a wondering faces, surely because it is their first time to see a shrine maiden in strange outfit, but they smile at her that reflects the word "Welcome to Odayaka Island, traveller"

"So what is the first stop?" Reimu sighed while keep thinking of how she manage to enjoy in a foreign land.

* * *

 **So how was it, any recommendations is welcome, if you want to know what is Odayaka Island, I simply search the various locations of Ionia, and found a web (Uhmm ?). Hmm take It aside, what really Yukari plans to Reimu on first place? Well just wait for the next issue.**

 **Adios Kid!**


	2. S1 ST 1: Glass-Like Discovery

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **Alas! Let's begin the crossover of two worlds, have fun amigos…  
**

* * *

Two days later after Reimu arrive in Odayaka Province, she is walking straightly to the street and ally to find a restaurant, she utterly lean and hungry in such adventure and gazing the Unbelievable sceneries, buildings and nature of Odayaka's beautiful places.

"I need some place with a good and pleasant food" Reimu said.

She stares at the bay, and she saw a very good scene to see.

She run to the alley, through the marble stair, with a rush like a wind, many people stare at her, usually because of not this is the first time to see a shrine maiden who come to the province but because of her strange clothing including detached sleeve, big red ribbon on her head and a yellow neckerchief, but they never doubt about it because there are more recently strange visitor come also here in the past few years, and they see this girl looks like a simple shrine maiden villager come from other province of Ionia despite of her clothing.

She began to enter the restaurant and find a right table to eat and then she called the waitress, she picked the menu board and start to drooling but she keep her manners at will, then she pick the order and give to the waitress, a couple of minutes the food is served.

"Uwahhh! It so delicious, indeed, now I know why Yukari sent me here" She said with a cheerful face while savoring the joy and satisfaction of taste of the delicious food.

After a while she took up some rest in a beacon and watches the beautiful sun setting down in the calm sea.

She really enjoy in staying in here although she really need to find a second home, but before that, something came up in her mind.

"Uhmmmn, I think I need a warm bath at the hot-springs, and enjoy the massage, yes a massage!" She utterly speaks with joy.

Seeing the busy people walking to the bay and the fishermen unloading their catch from the boat, Reimu stand and stretch her body from bottom to the top, and then she concentrate her Divine power to flow through her, suddenly a gust of wind emerged in the bay, people feel the wind direction goes in a single path when they look to the path, they saw the wind is encircling Reimu who is now floating on the ground, they were amazed and surprised, Reimu sees them, she just smirk and smile at them, with a flash she flew high with a boosting speed in the sky, leaving the villager confused and unfazed in what they saw, and questions, opinions and rumors grew wildly in the event they see. 

* * *

Meanwhile back to Gensokyo.

"Ruukoto dear~, will I have a favor to ask you~?" Yukari spoke with seducing voice.

"What is it, Miss Yukari?" The android maid replied.

"Will you look for your Master's shrine for a meantime while she's away~" Yukari asked.

"Sure thing Miss Yukari, don't worry because I really love to look and guard here for my Master!" Ruukoto exclaimed with joy.

"Ah~, very good, now back to main topic~" Yukari smile and summon a gap, she walk through it and disappear like a wind from the robotic maid's sight. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Reimu, who still flying, through the sky, she notice the village's light works like a fireflies in the garden, she also found out the different people who is having vacation in the province, some of them dress in strange clothing that she never seen before in her entire life (Probably, vacationers coming from Piltover and Demacia), also she found out there are really slight similarities between Ionia and Gensokyo like the houses, the Ionian people dress and Etc's.. She also pass the Ionian Watch Tower where the Watchers and Guards was shock to see a flying shrine maiden, Reimu just ignore the Guards and Watchers reaction to her, she even doesn't care how many people tend to see her flying, because she is really tired of walking anyway, after a few minutes in the air, she found a very good spot of hot-spring Inn, she landed quietly and walk through the gate, the door open with a shivering light, and the femine voice scatter around, in word of…

"Welcome to Shinseina Misuto Hot-spring Inn Ma'am"

She is welcomed by Lady Workers and servants dress in traditional Ionian Yukata and Kimono, and greeted her with warmth and sincerity, then the head staff came to her and said. "May I help you little miss?"

Reimu reply while smiling. "Can you please lead me to your best hot-spring spot I need to relax myself, and I also need massage for my tired body please! I will pay for your good service"

"This way Milady" the woman spoke with guidance, she show a little hot-spring spot that enough for two people to fit.

"This is our best hot-spring pool for a solo one Milady, will you excuse me to get your valuable needs please" The woman said. "And by the way my name is Misaka, a pleasure to guide with you.

"Ok, Misaka-san looks like this one will be a good,,," Reimu spoke then splash to the warm water, "relaxation and resting spot"

A half minutes later, the servant return with a towel and bath robe and other things, she place it behind the hot-spring pool of Reimu who also notice her but she return to her carefree position in her own pool.

"Milady please doesn't hesitate to call us if you need more help and request, we will give your orders fast as we can" the servant tells to Reimu with sincerity and caring tone.

"Is that so? Then ok" she replied, she think again what will she do next, what will it be? Listen to the rare music of Ionia, buying new clothes, eat another exotic dishes, travelling well often she tried it last days ago, or to learn the Ionian people's culture and traditions but seems she will lazily fall asleep while studying it.

She stare at the starry sky of night and glare to the movement of leaves that flying through the wind, she stand up and wear the robe and move to next destination that came to her mind.

"Misaka-san, where are you, I already finished bath, would you please help me to find the massage center? Please!" Reimu said with a satisfaction.

"Yes Milady, just wait, I'm coming" Misaka replied.

Few moments later, Misaka is now guiding Reimu to the massage room, Reimu saw the other customers and workers of the inn, she just keeps on herself how to be a simple vacationer and wait for her turn to the massage bed.

* * *

Back to Yukari at the northeast part of Navori, in the mountain ranges along in the boundary line of Navori, Doragono, Kasayi , and Shon-Xan Province.

"Ok boys, please handle with care of this project, if you finish it with right angle according to my standards, I double the pay, and don't worry I already send a servant here to serve you some foods and supply, so stay now with accordance to my rule ok~" Yukari state with glamorous demeanor.

"Sure Ma'am you can count on us" said the younger Carpenter.

"Yes Ma'am, we will surely finish it with care" said the Engineer.

"We will promise that we can finish it on time Ma'am" said the Worker with a hand salute to Yukari.

"My, my, I have to go now boys, please take care~" Yukari replied, she's gone in the fog and mist of the forest.

"Bye Ma'am, ok boys let's finish this so we can state to Yukari-sama to witnessed the art of Ionia in specialize in structure, are you ready?!" announce the head leader of the workers.

"Yes Sir!" All replied.

"Very good, now let's begin Yukari-sama's Shrine plan" the Architect denounce.

All of these Ionian workers begin their work with harmony and cooperation, one by one they finish, from staircase to decorations, while Yukari is watching them over them without noticing her presence.

"Uhmm, Yukari-sama, why you want to build a shrine here that similar to Hakurei Shrine Maiden?" ask the mysterious voice behind her.

"You will know soon Ran, just wait~" Yukari declared with grin to the Kitsune.

"So this is the Ionia, well, well, I think this land is interesting right Yukari?" a voice coming from above of the two.

"Ah, don't worry about it Yuyuko, you will see a lot of more interesting events that coming to this world in the mere future" Yukari state nonchalantly.

"Oh, how about the Youkai that lingering in this world, are they also a part of your project?" State the Ghost Princess.

"Yes, the Youkai from Gensokyo and here has just a little difference and they have just a huge number in here than our world and so the humans that living here" Yukari replied.

"So Yukari-sama, what about the Miko? Do you have a plan for here?" Ran's questioning.

"Let her enjoy her day-off then we gonna barge her to this state so we can further more protect our sisters in multi-verse for our profit to them, am I right Yuyu-chan~?" Yukari speak with lazy voice.

"Ufufufu, you are so very funny Yukari, but still we need to do this undercover, you know about the monks who also exterminate Youkai, we gonna made a big scene for these people" Yuyuko's advising.

"Don't worry about that, you know Reimu, she will be our cover and scape goat and we are surely safe around her without noticing or traced by these feeble humans~" She replied cheerfully

"Yuyuko sama, heres the sake you want me to bring" A voice emerge from the tall grass of the cliff.

"Very good, Youmu, ok let's have little party in here" Yuyuko state with joy.

"Ran-sama, heres the cup you want me to bring" the voice behind Youmu speaks.

"Very good Chen, now please have a seat here, Yukari-sama, and all of you" Ran's tell with courteous and kindness.

"My, oh my, look to the moon, it so shine brightly this night" Yuyuko said with amazement.

And they enjoy the Crescent Moon's embrace and stars shining welcome.

* * *

Later at the massage room, Reimu is now satisfied with their service, she is now start to wear her Shrine maiden cloths and pick her bag, she already pay to the cashier and prepare to go out, when she suddenly open the door and a very huge mist come aboard to the floors of the inn.

"Oh no, she is here" the cashier said, shrieking in horror.

"Something's here is no good, by the way, who is coming?" Reimu asked, while watching the mist spread to the floors of the inn.

"The Demon of mountain fog and mist, as the monks and elder calls her" the cashier replied, still shaking and tremble in fear.

"Interesting looks like I really know why Yukari send me here" Reimu smiled maniacally, causing the cashier to confuse what she is talking about.

Reimu goes outside and bringing her gohei, she is now ready to fight according to her stance, suddenly.

"What are you doing, it so very dangerous outside!" Misaka warns.

"This is my job Misaka-chan, Youkai Extermination is the shrine maiden's job, I gonna solve this Incident very fast" Reimu replied.

"But how? Even the monks is always fail to catch her, and also the Elder is having a hard time to catch her and fails to seal her in their final battle with her last time and you, still young and alone to fight a powerful demon or Youkai you say" Misaka say's with care and concern to her.

Reimu laugh and says "didn't your mother taught you about **"Do no judge the book by its cover"** so watch this" Reimu summons two Hakurei yin-yang orbs and focus her divine power, the wind imbues within her, she is now floating above the ground.

"Trust me, this will be a certain warm up" she said with bold and braveness.

Misaka was shock to see a certain shrine maiden who possess such overwhelming power, she cannot believe about what she sees now, she became speechless, she doesn't even know if she gonna be amaze or tremble with fear along the cashier inside the inn.

"Good bye, and thank you for your amazing treatment for me" Reimu say with a last smile to Misaka, "Let see how long this Youkai can stand to fight me in the beginning of my vacation"

"If you still going Milady, take the path to northern part of the this isle, you can see a village in the valley of Geyser, there is she lurks and scare the people, but please be safe Milady, she is utterly strong and the mist is her power, usually why is she so very hard to catch" Misaka shouting advice.

"Then thank you for the information Misaka, promise I will return safely" Reimu replied then she flew away like a boosting jet in the sky, leaving a gust of wind to the ground.

Misaka just stared to disappearing shrine maiden in the sky, and praying for her safety, afterwards she enter again the inn and close it.

The cool winds and mists are scattering, the quietly glowing of moon and stars and the vast space of sky that is very beautiful see even it is endless, could our heroine will succeed, what is Yukari planning, and who is this Youkai that manipulates the mist and fogs of the night? Find out for the next chapter.

* * *

 **Alright kids, now what should I do? Huehuehehehe!**

 **I'm still tire of study and working duties, but I make my best to share you these OP stories, uhmm, make sure there is already second rack for the story, please don't be shy to request and message me about my awkward story, I like to play with these guys.**

 **But Business Baggins, Adios Kid!**


	3. S1 ST 2: Misty Weather Rhapsody

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **Ah too hard to repair my failure for this story huehue, my apologize for inconvenience of days I work for the story, but we have really need to hangover and rest, while dancing to the fight in my dreams and works for my downfall, anyway guys.**

 **Are you ready! Let's rock baby….  
**

* * *

 **(Music Start: Rumia's theme - Apparition Stalk the Night)**

She was surprised in dealing with dark fairies, lost souls, and monsters she encounter in the sky, they have huge similarities to the enemies she encounter in Gensokyo in recent incidents, they fire also magical bullets, but she easily dodge them and answering them with powerful homing and bursting amulets, one by one they fall.

"So coincidence happens also here huh, no matter what they do, I'll put them down" Reimu said while still firing amulets and dodging the bullets.

"Wonder if Marisa and Ruukoto doing in my shrine?" Reimu sighed.

"What on the earth is happening now, how they know to use danmaku arts? Maybe that damn Gap Youkai tells them a few years ago, tchh!" She said irritated.

Reimu felt a surge of energy below her, a dim light form and suddenly spark in front of her, a huge darkness reveal to her eyes, in front of her, an elegant lady dress in Ionian traditional suit coloring of peach pink along with a long pattern violet cloth with a symbol of Ionian royal crest on torso and few ribbons below and behind the pattern of violet cloth over the dress, she handling a very beautiful parasol in her right hand and to her left hand is a brilliant amulet that sculpt a face of a demon with a jewels in the circular edges part of it along with her golden blond hair tied with many red ribbons.

"Heh, don't tell me that you are Yukari's twin sister, both of your dress are slightly similar to each other, but as they say no one can beats the original" Reimu taunt, the lady close her parasol and reveal her face, with a such sadistic glare, she stare at Reimu.

"Pathetic humans, thinking you can beat a powerful demon like me; it is just like a dream that shall not come true to your minds" The lady in shadows rebuttal.

"My name is Kage no Uita, former shadow mistress, my ability is to use nocturnal and nightmare powers makes me a superior to my ranks and…" Was stopped when she hear Reimu snoring while sleeping to her introduction.

"Idiot, such a foolish mannerism, you silly, and worn sophomore, I will show you my true power" she stated with vengeance to her eyes.

She blast a wide spread bullets with huge but slow projectiles, along with small and line-shaped and fast bullets, Reimu wakes when she notice the lights of enemy's danmaku style.

"So you finish your speech, I think I 'm just hearing the intro, am I wrong?" Reimu ask.

"Don't worry about it human; when we reach the middle part of my speech, your body is scatterd in the ground while village will receive the rain from your own blood, ahahahhahaha!" She said with utterly laughter.

"I don't have time to spend to your nifty tricks, so I'll end this" Reimu declared, she is now gathering spiritual energy.

"Then bring it human, **Shadow Sign "Scattering Fear"**!" Uita shouts while forming a wave of dark bullets that scattering through the sky, surrounding Reimu, then rushing to her like homing bullets, but she still manage to dodge them with ease, which make Uita to become surprised such a human who has a maneuvering movements.

"Not finish! **Shadow Arts "Malignant Nightmare"**!" Uita charge some massive balls of dark spheres and throw it away to Reimu, but before it reach Reimu, it explodes.

"Eh, that's all?" Reimu asked with bored tone, while scratching her head.

"Not finish yet" Uita replied, then snap her fingers.

The explosion cause these huge massive sphere to turn into tiny spheres that scatter in different directions, Reimu had a hard time to dodge the surprise attack of Uita, she never expected such a Youkai has also a secret weapon in her sleeves, but Reimu remain concentrate to her spiritual power.

"Now, it's my turn!" Reimu announce, she summon a spell card, revealing her power, she surrounded by divine lightning and her body is imbue with light.

She suddenly disappear to the sight of Youkai like a blinding light, without a single glance, she appear at the back of shadow mistress who shocks because of sudden happenings in her surroundings, but before she can act to move, she see Reimu, along with her glowing palm.

" **Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb"**!" Reimu force her glowing hand to the left side body of Uita, resulting to an explosion in the air, many people below see the bright light in the sky even in the middle of darkness and mist.

"I'm so sorry, Master Youru, s-she is too strong" Uita fall from sky faintly.

 **(Music End: Rumia's theme - Apparition Stalk the Night)**

Reimu see the Youkai fall but she ignores and stays to travel to the north in order to find the culprit of mist, she then encounter the enemies and exchanging amulets from bullets firing, but Reimu remains victorious, upon reaching the middle mountain she encounter more powerful fairies and monsters.

"Hmph! They are getting nasty, I should fight them with more focus and power" she muttered.

Ghost, fairies and other creatures are plenty in the area, more casualties and warfare has ensues, but many of this unlucky creatures falls from the hands of Reimu that is now going more serious in fight.

"Ehhh, is this they all can do, I expected to be more difficulty as I going to their master's place" she said.

On the ground she saw the lifeless body of villagers, and unconscious monks lay on the road, in front of her she saw a village surround in mountains, and one three word comes to her mind.

"Valley of Geyser" She said, while staring to the poor ruin village.

She flew to above the houses and once again encounters many dark creatures, she fought them and takes them down, after a hard battle with these monsters, she gonna have to deal more with dark fairies, many enemies reveal and more powerful they become to fight.

"Endless huh? Well, let's see who will take a last stand" Reimu challenges her enemies, she then unleash more amulets and fires them more focusly to her targets.

As she travel further to the village and barging the enemies nest, she discover there also many monks, shaman and priestesses are knocked out and unconscious, she investigate the surroundings, she sensed something unexplained magic is moving inside the village, she remain concentrate, checking the situation, gathering information based on her investigation.

"Strange, why these people is easily knocked down by these Youkai, does it mean that these humans here are not have a regular process of training in Youkai extermination?" She thought, she then walk closely to a female monk who is now awaken from slumber sleep.

"Ouch! My head hurts, darn that demon, I really gonna take her…." She was paused when she saw Reimu staring at her.

"So how was the dream, isn't it sweet or not?" Reimu asked with a mischievous face.

"Who are you, are you a priestess too?" The monk asked while fixing her indigo colored hair.

"Why yes, I am a shrine maiden, my name is Hakurei Reimu, Shrine maiden of paradise" Reimu's introduction. "Tell me how more people are still remaining here?"

"I don't know, I am just following my master's order here and to aid these shamans here, but the demon is so powerful" she explained.

"Wait" Reimu whispered.

Reimu felt a strong surge of power in the houses of the village, sudden abnormal flow of wind, and thunder storm emerged, when the monk is about to stand, Reimu push the monk away from her, and a sudden lightning blast to Reimu, leaving a huge smokescreen to the area, but after the smoke is washed away by the winds, the monk was shock to see Reimu still standing with poise and handling her gohei in the direction of the hit from lightning blast, she also imbue now with golden lightning, looks like the lightning blast does not hurt her nor leaving rashes to her skin and her clothes.

"So, a human block my attack with ease, strange but interesting" The Youkai stated.

"Nice try, attacking without announcing, is that really your style?" Reimu dusting off her dress, she stares to the perpetrator, dress in like Ionian clothing with a strange pattern of ribbons tag with special golden belt, along with grey cape with Ionian lettering patterns, she had also a strange cap that covers her scarlet hair.

"Fufufufu, very funny human, but sorry this is the end of your journey" she replied. "My name is Koukoro Seitekina, a demon who can wield the power of storm, and you, mere mortal?"

"Hakurei Reimu, shrine maiden of paradise, my job is to exterminate you all Youkais who is harming people of this village and this land" she stated nonchalantly.

The monk stare at the two, she sense both of them are strong, she became to chill when she notice the power that is flowing to Reimu, but she remain calm, she sneak away from two and starting to wake her allies and others who still sleeping.

 **(Music Start: TD Stage 5 Theme - The Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum)**

"Tehehehe, let's begin shrine maiden" she said, she flew above to the sky, performing a huge thunder storm.

"With pleasure, I'll do" Reimu replied, she then flew and summon two Hakurei Yin-Yang orbs.

As Storm Youkai goes to the sky and imbues herself with lightning charges, she then release a platoon of bullets along with lightning blast.

"Be amaze and be ready to die, **Storm Power "Lightning War"**!" Koukoro state with carefree and loud tone, pointing the direction of Reimu.

Reimu dodge the bullets and rush with speed, she also manage not to be hit by lightning blast, she also replied to the attack, with homing amulets she throws.

"Not bad as usual" Reimu taunt, as she charge again some power.

"Really! Them let's begin the real event of evening, **Electric Sign "Over Charge"**!" Koukoro announce, she charge again some lightning and starting to point a visible lines in different directions but mostly point at Reimu and she fire a laser-like lightning projectile, Reimu just slightly dodge the attack.

"She maybe full of power, but she is too slow and predictable" Reimu muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the monks below.

"Ariz, wake up! We need to regroup again and fight!" The monk said while shaking her snoring brown hair ally.

"Oh, please one more" Ariz replied, he still dreaming.

"Wake up or I will complain to our allies of what you've done last week!" She warns.

"Ahh, oh! Sorry Shurya, geez what counts now?" Ariz asked.

"Look to the sky" Shurya point Reimu and Koukoro fierce danmaku fight.

"Wow, didn't see this in my entire life" he said with amazement.

"Yeah you're right, but this is not the time for that, help me to wake up these people" Shurya ordered.

"Ok" Ariz Replied.

* * *

Back to Reimu who still dances with koukoro in the sky, exchanging of bullets and amulets, while Reimu dodging the bullets coming from Koukoro.

"I have enough!" Reimu said, she charge an immense spiritual energy, a bright light now encasing her.

"What now? Preparing for another, well I can wait to see.." she paused when Reimu is gone in her position. "Where is she?"

"Looking for something?" Reimu asked, she appeared in front Koukoro, who froze in a moment, she see Reimu surrounded by many spell cards.

"But how?" She said with sudden fear in her eyes.

"This is the end" Reimu finalizing his finishing blow. " **Treasure "Ying-Yang Asuka'i"**!"

Reimu released a huge yin-yang orb that pushes the Youkai Koukoro away, in a short distance the orb explode and it release a light show to the mist.

"My, what a sudden bad luck" Koukoro smirk and with an acceptance of defeat.

 **(Music End: TD Stage 5 Theme - The Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum)**

she feel a huge pain and started to be weakened, she then fall to the ground with a huge impact, causing a small crater and dust smoke emerged.

All the awakened monks, shamans and priestesses saw the events, they cannot believe what they saw, a mere girl defeat a demon who knocked them out earlier, with ease and at will, they notice Reimu is moving down going to their direction, all of them make an applause and cheered for her, but Reimu still staring the ending location of village, she sighed.

"She is now waiting for me" Reimu said.

And the moon sets now in full, a midnight final battle is about to begin.

* * *

 **Trivia:**  
 **Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb" ability is come from Spell Card 5 from Touhou 7.5: Immaterial and Missing Power.**

 **Treasure "Ying-Yang Asuka'i" ability is come from Spell Card 2 from Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade.**

 **Themes of Touhou Project will be part of the battle scene or special spotlight scene, so stay tune.**

 **Ah what a heavy loads of work, then what should I do, I must finish it for a cause, to share the imaginations that still running in my mind through my dreams, looks like Reimu defeat two minions of the Youkai who manipulates the fog and mist that runs to the Odayaka Province.**

 **Alas time pass by, be ready for the next chapter.**

 **Sayonara, my friends.**


	4. S1 ST 3: Dual Spoiler

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **Ahhhhhh, another piece of work that reminds me of everything that I got, well whadaya think, more fun and excitement and cooler scenes and most of all the great flow of the stories in my dreams.**

 **Incident is about to happening, so our heroine must finish her quest in order to fulfill her vacation.**

 **How can she manage to have a relaxation, if there is a certain problem that is always coming to her life, we will find out.**

* * *

As Reimu walk towards the crowd, she saw many people in weakened state, they are now relayed to their new, young savior.

"So Youkais exist here too, but how?" She asked them.

"A millennia ago, but they are quiet in that time, seems now in present they become to appear now dangerously" said the monk.

"Hmmm, did you guys hear a name Yakumo Yukari? A woman who has strange clothing like me" Reimu prefers crossed her arms.

"Wait, Yakumo Yukari? Oh its Lady Yukari, yes, she is the wealthy business official, she monitors every trade and business productions in every corners of Ionia" Ariz stated openly, "she also a mysterious demon that roaming around the island, at first I wonder why they let a demon like her to be an high ranking official, but later I learn from the other close relative officials that she is here to help and aid us in managing in business in our resources in Ionia, but quiet sometime, many monks still hunting her but no one still get a chance to seal her"

"So I feel now she is the one behind this business as well" Reimu smirk and she is now walking forward to the shamans and priestesses, "she taught these Youkais about spell card rules, shessh, she's really a crazy genius, and to tell you the truth, she is very hard to catch, a Youkai that is really hard to catch"

Reimu make a deep sigh and become to concentrate the power she have, a sudden gust of wind can be feel to their grounds.

"I wish, all of you can handle these people, protect them while I'm away" she said and then she looks to Shurya and Ariz. "lead the monks to survey the grounds, there are more rogue spirits that wandering here, take them down and take your report to your Master and to the Elder immediately"

She now ready herself, a burst of powerful lightning enshrouds her, four Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs now are showing, Reimu become to float in the air.

"If Yukari gives me a vacation here for her planning to exterminate her fellow Youkai, then I accept it, but she should be give me more assistance and guide to this what the heck new world" She stared at the misty sky, and become to flew higher.

Then Reimu fly with burst of speed, flying like a torpedo, she then become to be more serious this time.

"I will show no mercy to them"

* * *

Meanwhile, Back to Gensokyo, behind the Hakurei shrine, a conversation to be heard.

"Reimu goes to another world by a gap Yukari made" A boyish female voice emerged through the corners of the shrine.

"Hic! Oh so, she, hic! Is in vacat, hic! Ion…" A drunken voice said.

"So that's why Miss Yukari tells me guard my Master's shrine while she's away" Another voice be heard.

"But as I though, Reimu will return here so no need to worry" replied the mysterious voice.

"If she returns, I will make another couple of interview with her about the land she is venturing; this scoop will make my newspaper to become more famous and my reputation would glow well" a talkative voice.

The winter is coming, the chilling breeze of air is flowing, and many leaves falling in each tree, soon the whole land of Gensokyo will take a chilling weather sensation in next few months.

* * *

Back to northern part of Odayaka Island, at misty skies of night, a gust of wind can be felt, there is exchanging of explosion in the mid-air, usually as expected Reimu is dealing again some minions of darkness as she proceed to her destination and searching for the perpetrator of the misty fog incident.

 **(Music Start: SWR Yuyuko's Theme - Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life)  
**  
"Hnmp, strange this incident is much similar to that midget vampire, but for what reason she do this? To conquer over humans like Remilia? Or,,, ah! Never mind I gonna finish this quickly" she speaks up, thigh-ting her grip to her Gohei.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullet hell spray to her direction, Reimu had a hard time to dodge the bullets and when she look below she saw a familiar enemies that staring at her.

"I thought I give you two a nice sleep, but how you managed to stand?" She asked in frown, staring at the two Youkais.

"Well, well, you think it is easy for us to be beat such a pathetic human like you, we will not lose again this time" Koukoro desperately speak while raise her hand, summoning now a thunder storm.

"Our Master Youru gives us another chance to terminate you, thanks to her power, I feel stronger than ever before, this power will make sure you wretched human to shatter" Uita spoke while summoning a huge darkness around her, covering her and Koukoro.

"You need a rematch, why not? But I make sure you two will go back to sleep, I'm already tired of hearing your babbling and promoting your power" Reimu respond and while taking a deep breath.

"Let's finish it Shrine Maiden" Koukoro challenge, then she fire a barrage of bullets align with extra big bullets.

Reimu turn to defending stance, easily avoiding all incoming bullets, while she replying with a barrage of homing amulets, she then make a guess that the two Youkai will make a big surprise to her so she manage to make a plan while studying the movement of two.

"I hope, the monks already make it the people safety in the village, wish me luck" she mumbled.

She then becomes to prepare a barrage of amulets to Koukoro, but the Youkai smirked and summon a lightning that enshrouds her.

"Let's see how this works, **Static Arts "Wrath of Heaven"**!" She shout while summon a scattering lightning waves that about to hit anything on its way.

Reimu prepares to dodge all the lightning attacks while charging divine power, she also see Uita become to complete her spell and about to launch an unpredictable attack.

"Tchh! So double team, why not let see who will take a stand" she irritated talk, while she preparing more amulets to launch, she stare again to Koukoro, but the storm Youkai wasn't there after her attack, she then saw Uita staring at her with a chuckling face.

"Now it's my turn, **Dark Sign "Nocturnal Shroud"**!" Uita launches a massive barrage of dark bullets, along with a red laser like bullet beam at any direction, Reimu caught off guarded, causes to one of bullets that Uita fires was pierce her ribbon, making a few damages to her ribbon.

"Wahhhhhh! No, my ribbon, damn you" Reimu speak with a rage in her eye, she then focus more power to her amulets, "So that's what you want huh? Ok, fine I'll show you what you want"

"Then let's turn the battle to heat more" Koukoro taunt to Reimu with boast, "take this **Storm Sign "Grounded Charge"**!"

A massive bullets rack around Reimu, locking on to her, then rushing to her, Reimu got a hard time to dodge, but she manage to answer the attack of the storm Youkai, by releasing more homing amulets.

"Heh! So slippery fool, let's see if you could manage to dodge this, **Static Art "Lightning Array"**!" Koukoro said, while performing a bullet barrage, along with lightning charge that scattering along with the bullets, since the bullets are non-directional and unpredictable, Reimu got a very bad situation, she is now surrounded, no more escape plan as expected.

Boooommmmm!

An explosion ensues, leaving a clog of smoke and dust flow in the sky, few seconds the explosion cleared, but an unexpected to the two Youkai, they saw Reimu still stood, while surrounded by a barrier.

"Phew, that was so close, as I thought; a surprise attack will come" Reimu dust her dress as usual, "now for my turn, **Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"**!"

A barrage of amulets scattered in air from square like shape turn into circular that breaks into pieces in the sky, caught off-guard the two Youkais, seemingly they get a very hard pinch from Reimus surprise attack.

"Darn! How did she manage to deal with that attack? Never mind take this, **Shadow Arts "Paranoia Night"**!" Uita summon a hurricane like bullets with scattered huge but slow bullets.

"Ehhh, I'm really bored to your double team tactics, I'll gonna make this battle quick to an end" Reimu charges divine power, while still focusing her amulet firing to Uita, seemingly she is preparing a massive attack to the two, then she also manage to dodge the bullets that Uita fires.

"Quick to an end? Maybe you prepare yourself to your own death, mortal, then I'll show you what you want **Nightmare Sign "Black Hole"**!" Uita announce, she is making now holes of darkness around Reimu, while she fires a barrage of small bullets in every nearest hole around her, but the hole around Reimu was just a trap, it was a reverse hole that releasing the bullets that Uita fires to the summon black hole that near to her that seems a portal for unknown and unexplained reasons, it surprise Reimu at all, but she still alert and aware of sudden attacks so she manage to dodge them even she got a hard time to slid in every narrow pathway to avoid the bullets.

But still Reimu completes her spell card, she is now laughing at the two, which the two Youkai frowns what's happening to her.

"Seems like she is now turning crazy, but still we can deal with her easier" Uita speaks.

"Ufufufu, right I can see,," before Koukoro speak the next word, Reimu was gone to her possible position, only leaving a projectile of homing amulet barrages to the two Youkais, who didn't expected a decoy attack from the Miko.

"Grrr, this is not what I expected to be the result!" Uita furious said, while dodging the amulets.

"Keep concentrate Uita, do not let the human fool you by this pathetic attack" Koukoro cheered while keep focusing her sight to the presence of Reimu,"damn it where she is?"

"By your side" Reimu replied, she is now between the two,"I got really had a hard time to deal with you, but still you need more study to learn to defeat me."

Reimu summon a set of spell card that surrounds her, which the two Youkais caught off-guard, before they can move or perform another action, they saw Reimu glows with radiating light.

"This is the end, **Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle"**.

A light beam emerge from the sky that's too bright like a rising sun, with an intense heat that burns anything on its way, it spreads faster than them, too late for the two Youkais to escape, they feel a huge pain and burning heat, weakened and exhaustion also trigger to them.

 **(Music End: SWR Yuyuko's Theme - Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life)**

"No it can't be, Master Youru please help u,,," Both Youkai want to spoke their last breath, as Reimu see them fall again, Reimu sighed and she stare to the main tower of the village, she saw a woman who is standing and watching her too, both of them stare for a minute.

"Impressive, as I expected to you Shrine Maiden, I utterly under estimate you, but now I will take you down without mercy to show" as she glance to the Miko.

Reimu sees the Youkai of mist herself, show now to her with poise and elegancy, with a very beautiful dress with a Ionic black dragon images on the side lines of her dress along with dark butterflies, matching with blue-velvet linen along the images, with a pitch dark colored ribbons in bottom part of dress, she also holds a obsidian colored fan and along with her a black long linen cloth that floats and surrounds her while strapped to both her arms the lower part of the linen while her silver hair shines in light of the moon.

"The perpetrator,,,," Reimu stare while the four Yin-Yang Hakurei orbs orbit around her as the gust of wind blew among them.

"I won't too forcefully to tell you to the deep of your soul, stop this mist, because it disturb and scare the people here and I promise to let you live in peace"

But the Youkai just laugh maniacally.

"Ahahaha! Very funny human, you are quiet amusing one, such foolishness to order a powerful Youkai like me to do that, you will taste a painful death before that happens!" she hissed and unleash a scattered barrage of bullets, while Reimu is dodging them carefully while sending a barrage of amulets to Youru as an answer to her sudden attack.

* * *

Back to the Monks below the battlefield, surely the group of Shurya and Ariz accompanies the people to the safe area to avoid the battle insues above them.

"Move people, don't worry you will not be hurt if you are not panicking nor rushing recklessly" The monks advising to the people while assisting them to the safe area.

"I wonder how Reimu possess such power mere young age, just you know." Shurya keep a questioned face while staring at the people who survived the attack of an uncertain Youkais in the Valley of Geyser.

"Tell me; are you jealous of her because she can defeat the demons like she is tossing a trash in a trash bin?" Ariz questioning with a sluggish smile.

"What? Me, jealous of her, stop it already, you know I'm tired of your old jokes" Shurya rebutting while staring away her view from Ariz.  
"Is that so? Sorry boss, never shall do it again to my important colleagues" Ariz starting to chuckles and stepping away from Shurya like He is teasing Her so much.

"Ariz, you no good piece of…." Words from Shurya that was cut when they saw an opening violet colored portal with strange eye marks in front of them, suddenly they hear a familiar voice.

"My, my, my, looks like Reimu is doing now her role to my plan, hmmn, let see what's going on here" a woman emerged from the portal, "Oh a monks, my dear, what's the commotion happening here?"

The two monks felt a sudden chill and fear after the mysterious woman finish its talking, they saw a familiar woman standing in front of them, Ariz want to talk but he cannot let speak a single word, Shurya is stepping back to her recent position, they are now both shock, their bodies shaking like they saw a monster in front of them, suddenly they hear a voice from their companions.

"Ariz! Shurya! Come here, look what we,,," was stopped when it saw the familiar woman standing behind the two, even it felt a sudden fear, both of them spoke with chilled tone, "Lady Yukari!"

"Good evening, my greetings to all of my beloved hard working monks, why you look still scared like a children was imagining a monster from a story emerged in front of them~" Yukari stated with bored tone, staring to the freeze monks.

"This is no good, guys please don't do any silly things around her, if you know what I mean" Ariz denounce, becoming so defensive.

"You're the one who is making worsen the situation here, I bet for 100 times" Shurya replied while keep herself calm amidst of fear that is still lives inside of her.

"Ufufufu, Yukari what you've done to these people, looks like they are really afraid of you" A voice came out from the gap, suddenly a person emerged out from the gap, and reveal to be.

"Aren't Ionians is an understanding people who still welcomes the visitors and travelers from different places?" Yuyuko frown questioning.

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I'm become dormant in my account, my apologizes to all readers of this fanfic-crossover story.**

 **Trivia**  
 **Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier"** **ability come from spell card 055 from Touhou 8: Imperishable Night.**

 **Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle" ability come from spell card 4 from Touhou 7.5: Immaterial and Missing Power.**

 **Just wait for more stories where the League Champions make their spotlight along with our Touhou Mania characters in this over craze story, I will make sure the story still flow according to the info about the League of Legends and Touhou Project.**

 **Have fun and great patience,**

 **Project beacons, adios my faithful readers :D**


	5. S1 ST 4: Trouble Dealing Destiny

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **As we can see, Reimu is now dealing the Big Boss of the Odayaka Midnight Mist Incident.**  
 **Still why Yukari is also in the Valley of Geyser along with Yuyuko? What is their purpose in appearing in the Odayaka province? We will gonna find out.**

* * *

Suddenly Ariz become to chill when he stared to Yuyuko, cold sweat was flowing around his body; the words coming from Yuyuko somewhere like a freezing storm that passing to him.

"You are a spirit right?" Ariz asks.

"ufufuffu, how sharp your sense is, yes I am" Yuyuko replied, while she is starting floating above them, staring to the sky, where Reimu is dealing with Youru.

"Looks like the fight will become more fiercely in here than the incident happens in Gensokyo, right Yukari?" Yuyuko ask then she looked to Yukari, she then flaps her fan.

"Oh yes, it is Yuyu-chan, because here is no limit of power, because this land are also a magic holder" Yukari stated reply to Yuyuko, she then looked to the group of monks and she walk closer to them.

Many of the monks tremble in fear before Yukari reach them, mostly of them are now going to stand aside to avoid the elder Gap Youkai, but someone is still standing in front of her and it is,,.

"What the heck are you planning to our homeland, tell me! What is it?!" Shurya shouts even she is also scared of Yukari's intimidating aura.

"Ufufufu, sorry but it's too confidential, only me and my dearest Youkai companions, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and the Elders are involved to the plan~" Yukari replied mischievous smile.

As Yukari passing by, she then looked again to the monks for a while, then she heed, through flying to the Valley of Geyser.

"Yuyu-Chan don't forget to inform Ran to report to our beloved duchess Karma in Navori about what happening here, and also tell to your faithful servant Youmu to locate the road to Astral Grounds to have a little chat with the Celestial beings about the fate of Youkais that resides here in Ionia~" Yukari order before she gone too far from the Ghost Princess sight.

"Ok, ok, you say so, Yukari" Yuyuko said, while stepping away from the direction of Yukari and she entered the gap and before she leave, she tell to the monks that still staring at her, "don't focus on me, the people is more important than a single lady"

And the gap closes, leaving only a blowing of winds to monks.

 **(Music Start: EoSD Remilia's Theme - Septette for the Dead Princess)**

Back to Reimu who still deals with Youru.

"Hmmn, let see if you can dodge this, **Mist Style "Illusionary Fog"**!" Youru calls out, letting a huge fog to cover the sky, while sending a bullet spray in different directions, Reimu got a hard time to dodge the bullets since the mist cover her sight, but she sharpen her sixth sense, allowing her locate the enemy's aura in the darkness.

"There you are" Reimu said, and then unleashing a barrage of huge homing amulets that stack in her hand, causing to surprise Youru who still manage to make another danmaku spells.

"Hnmp, nasty one, you can still manage to know where I is, very well I show you some more" Youru raised her hand, a whirlpool of mist form then a barrage of huge bullets and oblong shaped projectiles unleashed, "Be witness the power that no human can stand a chance, **Mist Bullets "Fog Wars"**!"

Reimu knows the bullets will get a hard pinch to her, as she gritted her teeth in rage, while she saw Youru laugh maniacally.

* * *

Back to Gensokyo, noon time period, at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"ZZZzzzz"

A snoring voice be heard, behind the gate of the mysterious manor, a sleeping woman behind her Chinese clothing in green with also a green beret, with a swaying red hair resting heavenly in the brick wall behind the gate.

"Meiling-chan, Meiling-Chan,,,, Meiling-Chan!" a childish voice be heard.

"Uhmn, ah-uhmmm,, neh what is it Saku,, wahh! Miss Flan, what are you doing, you know it is day,,, wait! Miss Flan" Hong nervously rush inside the mansion, leaving the gate open, as she fast to grab anything that can cover her mistress little sister.

"Come on Meiling-chan, let's play" Flandere pouting while she's flying away from nervous Meiling who still bringing a parasol to cover her.

"Looks like Flan is enjoying to play with Meiling" A voice in the balcony of mansion.

"Yes it is, she is often to become more active even daytime" said the low tone voice.

"Milady, your tea is ready" a happy treat coming from the elegant voice.

"Ah, Thanks Sakuya, I think I need to have a comfortable sip for today" as she sit on her table.

Suddenly a gush of wind blows the balcony along with the dried leaves, a stranger to be revealed in black and white clothing along with its witch hat and broom stick.

"Neh, what's up Remilia, care for I to join ze~" a boyish tone in front of the mistress of the mansion.

"Another pain comes again, what's now your business here Marisa?" said the low tone voice.

"What! Hey I'm not a pain, I'm just a plain visitor here Patchi" Marisa replied, "Also I want to borrowed some book in your library for some experiment and research da~ze"

"Looks like she is coming like a hurricane again to horde our books Patchi" Remilia jokes then stare to Flandre and Meiling who is playing at the botanical garden of Patchouli.

Patchouli sighs, then stares to Marisa and said "Then go, but do not make any ruckus around the library and please return the recent books that you borrowed and let Koakuma put the books to their respective places in the shelves"

"No problem"

The Magician replied as she flew away to balcony heading inside the mansion and go to her destination.

"Uhmm, Sakuya could you fill up my cup again, this one is really delicious" Remilia smiled at her loyal head maid as she handed the cup to Sakuya.

"As you wish, Milady" Sakuya replied, getting the cup and put another tea from her little kettle pot.

"My, my, I heard Reimu goes to another world is that right Sakuya" Remilia as she look to Patchouli who still reading another book.

"Yes, Milady I heard it from Marisa when I pay a visit to the shrine" Sakuya replied as she put the kettle pot to cupboard.

"By the elder Gap Youkai, she is now in the strange world; I wonder what kind of world is this?" Patchouli talk while flipping the page of book.

"If I heard it clearly, it also same to Gensokyo and the Ouside world and its name is Runneterra if I recall, sort of special place" Sakuya spoke as she stared to Meiling who is chasing again Flandre as she flying away again from her parasol.

"Interesting, I think I would like to have a venture for sort of time, Patchi can you make a portal to that Runnewhatever so I can see it with my own eyes?" Remilia ask then sip again to her cup.

"Hmmn, let see, maybe a couple of weeks to trace a portal to another world since there are many worlds that exist in different alter-verse but I will make my own investigation around the Gensokyo so I can gather more information about that world" Patchouli state as she close her book and leaving the two.

Remilia smiles and everything becomes quiet as the very cold weather of autumn approaches.

* * *

Meanwhile in Navori, somewhere down the road.

Youmu walks while staring to the green leaves of every tree she saw that reminds her of the forest around the Gensokyo that is now facing a soothing sensation of fall season, as she stepping to the Placidium, many people of Ionia was amazed by the new stranger with a strange cloud floating around her, also her two swords that strap at her back, reminds them that she is a first young female Samurai who travel from Shon-Xan Province.

"I wonder where I should first to ask. Hmmm, better to talk to the guards" She thought, then she proceed to the patrolling guards in the corner of the busy streets of Placidium, she then walk to the guards that stop near at the Noodle eatery shop, thinking that the guards are going to eat.

"Ahem, uhmm excuse me, can you tell me if you know where the Astral Grounds is?" Youmu ask politely.

"Astral Grounds, uhmm, yeah I hear all about it, but never went there through the years, sorry I don't know the exact location" said the first guard.

"Me too, but don't worry you can go to our Captain, sure he knows where the exact location of the Astral Grounds, he is standing near the northern post, go ahead and look for the main watch tower where you can locate to the right road path ahead to northern gatepost" said the second guard.

"Thank you very much for the information, I'll go ahead now" Youmu thanks politely and starting to walk away along with her floating ghost body Myon.

"You're welcome little miss" the first guard replied, as Youmu going far away from them, they become to chilled and shaking.

"I know that you feel the same too, right?" the first guard said while he wants to stand but he cannot due to fear pheromones he still felt.

"That girl is not just a normal person, I sense it, and I feel a sudden cold as she came closer to us" replied the second guard while he's arm is still shaking.

"Never mind let's go back to our patrolling and let her go as she want, since she is not a demon or any supernatural treat to villagers here" cheering up of the first guard while keeping to stand and assist the second guard to stand too.

"She is a half-ghost I knew it, at first I don't believe in my granny's story about half-ghost, but now I starting to believe and starting to shake, you know her ghost-half, I mean the cloudy apparition that float beside her" second guard said and starting to pick his sword that lay on the chair, they starting back to their patrolling and forget what they remember about Youmu and her Myon.

* * *

Meanwhile back to Reimu, as usual the fight intensifies and become to be a burning siege.

"Hmnp, a simple monk can't stand to fight me within 10 seconds, but you are exceptional, indulging" Youru said while staring at Reimu who is breathing heavily.

"Really huh? I guess I bit too much bored and often not fighting seriously at you" Reimu rebut to Youru then grins.

"Very well, then time to be serious too, **Wind Dance "Mistral Avalanche"**!" Youru raise her hand, her linen cloth above her shone brightly and releasing a barrage of irregular shape bullets along with pin like projectiles that lock on Reimu.

Reimu just dodge and evade all the projectile even getting a hard time in finding a safe path in the mist since it blocks her sight and bullets presence, at this rate Reimu charge her divine power while she keep sending more homing amulets to Youru who keep still firing her bullets.

"Pathethic human, taste the pain from the power of almighty Youkai of mist, **Tornado Charge "Hailstorm Barrage"**!" She deducted, summon a huge bullets and scattering laser beams along with pin like homing missiles that chasing Reimu.

"This is gotta be bad I must do something, a plan for sure but I must find a way to breakthrough to fight her easily without delay,,, wait the mist, yeah the mist" Reimu exclaimed, looks like she know now how to deal with her, "Even she is full force to both defense and offense, but still her fortress has a blind spot"

"I'm not finish yet, shrine maiden, but for this one you will surely fall" Youru announce, she now releasing a ball of darkness from her body and summon a whirlpool of mist and darkness, "Tremble before my power, filthy creature, **Fog's Wrath "Armed Wisp"**!"

A scattering barrage of different shapes of bullets along with laser beams matching with huge bullets that moving in curving pathway, but Reimu manage to slid to narrow pathway in order to avoid the bullets and light beams that want to hit her.

 **(Music End: EoSD Remilia's Theme - Septette for the Dead Princess)**

Then Reimu prepares herself she then imbue now in divine power, as she eventually flew high above the mist.

 **(Music Start: Touhou OST = Senya - Though the Scent Lingers, the Flower Scattered)**

"Your mist can cover you and the island but the this area we fight you can't'" Reimu mumble, she then unleash now her divine spell over the area, covering the mist, a sealing type of spell card that she use sometimes in Youkai extermination in Gensokyo.

"A barrier?" Youru stopped, as she saw the sealing amulets moving around her mist shroud, she was caught off-guarded, know she face a power that never been saw through lineage of her life, then she saw Reimu summon a spell card, a spell that will finish her off in instance.

" **Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"**!"

The spell cards turn into a bigger and colorful but massive bullets that rush to her direction, destroying and detonates the bullets she recently fire and she now facing a rainbow light in her shroud, she knew that she cannot escape, she then remember the day that she is traveling with her shikigami Koukoro and Uita around the Ionian island, she then face the reality, the face of defeat in her eyes.

"I really underestimate you, shrine maiden, you won" she spoke humbly as the orbs are closing to her.

 **(Music End: Touhou OST = Senya - Though the Scent Lingers, the Flower Scattered)**

A huge explosion erupts in the air that the destroyed houses wreckages are flying through the air, many people including the villagers of Valley of Geyser, Monks (included Ariz and Shurya), the shamans, priestesses and Yukari with Uita and Koukoro watching nearby at the two.

"You see know the power of Reimu, she is really dangerous enemy, she will begin the plan that I prepared for all Youkais that living here~" Yukari spokes to the two Shikigami of Youru who jawed down as they saw their master falls and the mist is fading, revealing the blue sky again to the people of Odayaka Province.

* * *

 **And that's what I call the beginning of the end, well congratulations Reimu, you defeat seem's legit Iku Nagae wanabe Youkai master of mist and fog and along with your best song ever lady in Gensou Magekyou: Memories of Phantasm (Episode 1 Opening), and also your signature bombing style.**

 **I need to take a break for a while buddies, but don't worry I still working more stories about it, for a sneak peak of the next issue, a champion will be revealed as Youmu travels to the captain of north post in order to find the Astral Grounds to have a talk with the celestial beings that resides in another world.**

 **So till next time, Hasta Lavista Baby!..**


	6. S1 ST 5: Scattered of Fate

**Attention: I am an amateur writer of this story also I'm not own these story as well, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games and Touhou Project is owned by ZUN.**

 **All set, 3 boss falls, now what is the next step for our heroine, also for Youmu's locating the Astral grounds, Remilia's interest in the world of Runeterra, seems the issue of this world spread like a wild fire in Gensokyo.**

 **Uhmm, there is certain additions in the parts of the story, so we can give you more specific features about it so stay tune and stay cool..**

* * *

For a quiet sometime, a certain peace spread to the island, Reimu stare at Youru who lay on the ground unconsciously, as the peaceful sky starts to reveal to the people of Odayaka province, after a few minutes a sound of galloping horses rush to the Valley of Geyser along with a carriage, the Elder of Odayaka province arrived exact on time, as the carriage pass along the destroyed houses and lonely peoples embrace the arrival of the Elder's guard forces.

"The Elder arrives!" the exhaust monk shouts as he keeps running nearer to Ariz's companions, as they guiding the survivors back to their respective homes, while Shurya accompanies the other monks, the Shamans and priestesses to have a fair welcome for the arrival of the elder, on the other side, Yukari flew with the two Youkais to the area where Reimu stands, as Reimu saw them coming, she then look again to Youru, who came up her consciousness, as she open her eyes and stare at Reimu, she then smile at her and saw Uita and Koukoro rushing to her.

"Youru-sama! Are you alright we saw you fall so we came rushing with Uita" Koukoro said while accompanying her master to take a stand.

"I'm alright but I think I need a few rest" as Youru answer to her shikigami, she then stare again to Reimu, "You won so that means that we shall obliged your request"

"You guys are too annoying, I have no request and besides don't make again any ruckus around me, just leave me peacefully, is that ok?" Reimu irritated talk as she saw a monk coming to her.

Then a rushing sound of footsteps is heard behind the streets, to reveal a monk who running likes a horse in speed.

"Thank you for helping us little Miss "huff", the people here have very fond of you" as the monk breathing heavily, "Uhmm, by the way the people are looking for you "Pant"…"

"Hold your horse, take a few rest, we settle it ok?" Reimu replied, as the monk nods in answer as he sitting behind the rocks.

"Well your first task is completed, Reimu I had a surprise for you~" Yukari smiled as she open a gap again.

"Whatever, what is it now gap hag?" Reimu asked with boredom.

"You will see it~" Yukari stated cheerfully.

"Uhmm, excuse me what is the plan you tell us about a recent years ago?" Youru frowned question as she place her palm to her tights.

"Oh, about Youkais Isolation Project, well it will lead us to form a home away from dangers of the people who wants to overcome us Youkai in Ionia, simple and little bit alike in Gensokyo bordering" Yukari said as she stare to the carriage that coming to the villager.

They heard another sound of footsteps, later revealed another monk coming.

"Uhhm, sorry for interrupting your conversation, uhmm, Lady Reimu will you please come to the village to have an important meetings with the Elder" The monk said.

"Ah, ok, but please assist your friend here, he is a little exhaust, take him back to the village" Reimu replied, the monk nods as he carried his companion cautiously.

"Ah, Reimu please return immediately after your conversation with the Elder, please come back here" Yukari advising as she explain now to the three Youkai about the project she intended to deal with.

"Ok, I'm on my way" Reimu said as she start to float and flew away from the others.

"Reimu has a very big potential as you can see her" Yukari stares to Reimu as the Miko starting to vanquish to their sights.

On the open gap, a creature emerged, as Yukari smile and the Youkai's looked to the newcomer, revealed by a strange and traditional japanese suit, with a strange cap that has two cone-shaped on top, also it has nine-tails.

"Yukari-sama, there is a commotion happening at the eastern Galrin bay, two Youkais is been making a ruckus there" it was Ran, the kitsune, a loyal Shikigami of Yukari.

"My, my, what now, so sudden, we should take it aside Ran and we shall wait for Reimu to return before I transfer her to that island~" Yukari state reply.

"Uhmm, also Chen reports to me that the Pallas Guardians are going there, along the few monks from Shojin Monastery will aid the people from the sudden attack" Ran said as she stare at the three Youkai, "Uhmm, Yukari-sama I think I need to go back to Navori to assist Lady Yuyuko in our business in Astral grounds"

"Thanks for the information Ran, you're so reliable, then go now, you must assist Yuyu-chan for speaking with Soraka, that celestial will make us to put a mark to end the bloodshed among human and Youkais in this land~" Yukari's carefree tone as always, as she saw Ran going back to the gap she open with.

"Hmmn, another Youkais making a huge scene at Galrin? Wait, does it mean they are going to claim,," Uita sought as she keep thinking of the prime motives of the two perpetrators.

"Yes, the Corrupted Pit of Pallas Guardian Temple, as I know that, many creatures is tempted to claim its corrupted power, that's why the Guardians keep an eye on it even day and night" Youru proclaimed as she stare to west part of their place, "I guess I know what to do, right Yukari"

"Go ahead Youru, keep an eye on Kasayi Province, many Youkais will probably find another way to claim power, especially the elemental ones, and also make sure no humans can feel your presence" Yukari's order and advice, as she saw the Mist Youkai flew away and also her two shikigami follows her in her dangerous journey to elemental possessed province.

"Well, I'm alone again, can't wait the Miko to return" Yukari crossed her arms as she wait for Reimu to return.

* * *

Meanwhile at the valley of Geyser, Main Plaza, a commotion of people along with the Royal guards of Elder guards every corner of the streets, with the Monks, Priestesses and Shamans present, near at the center, the Elder of Odayaka stood with grace in face of the crowd.

"At last, today is the day, we, people of Odayaka province, is now free from the grasp of the Demon of mountain fog and mist, and how we conquered this incident? Simply because of our little but powerful hero, the Shrine Maiden of Another world, Hakurei Reimu!" the Elder announced as he is looking to the Hakurei no Miko who is standing behind him.

The whole crowd clap with applause, praise and cheered the Miko, then after the Elder's speech, Reimu then preparing for her speech, she then walk to the front of the huge crowd.

"I know I surprise all of you because of unbelievable scene that you saw past a hour ago, as you can see, Yukari sends me here, I'm sure some of you are know her" Reimu said as she saw the others nods, "the fighting scene we done is actually the law of spell card, also known as Danmaku, where we settle it in mock combat, I'm the one who made this law to avoid any further bloodshed in my world"

"Therefore, the incident here is over, the Mist Youkai is handed over the care of Yukari, you can know live peacefully as much if there is no more Youkai offender that settle a ruckus in this land" Reimu announce boldly in the whole crowd, as the whole crowed praise for their freedom from fear.

"Long Live, Shrine Maiden of Paradise!"

The people cheered and feast, as the Elder approach Reimu.

"Please, allow our hospitality engraves with you, for you are the one who bring to us the new light for a new beginning of this province" The Elder bowed down to her, as Reimu smile, and said.

"I will accept it as you wish"

Few minute later as the people of Valley of Geyser make a celebration along with the guards who aiding them in preparations, Reimu remember to come back to Yukari for the promised dealings so she come to the Elder.

"I'd like to stay with the people for more, but there is another problem that must be settled, I have to go now" Reimu said as she start to float above the ground.

"Then you should go now, we still give you a warm welcome here in every parts of our Province at any time you visit here, may the gods be bless you journey, little Shrine Maiden" The Elder replied as he proceed sit to his chair in the side of the build tent.

"Goodbye and have a nice feast"

Reimu waived a goodbye and she flew back to the place of Yukari in tremendous speed.

* * *

Back to Youmu who is successfully locate the Captain's Post at the north gate, like the same way she tells to the Royal guards of what is her goal in going to the north post to see the Captain, and the Guards start to guide her to the office, in here the Captain gives the direction of the exact location of Astral Grounds, then Youmu politely thank the captain for the information she gather, she the leave the post as she proceed to the road she gonna taken.

"At last, all I need is to follow the direction of this map; I wonder what Yuyuko-sama's doing" Youmu become to shrug as she faces the cold air of morning breeze, she keep on going, she met many travelers coming from different province that going to the Navori, she pass many villages until she reach the end of the road.

"It's time to fly" she muttered, then she became to float and start to flew away as she passing the fields and forest of the province until she reach the mountainous ranges.

"Finally, my destination is clear, now time to look for some runic place" she said as she lands on the magic imbue ground part of the territory of the Astral Grounds, she begin to step the marble stair of the entrance of Astral Grounds, as she stare on the luminous lights and floating orbs of the sacred grounds, she then begin to dig a deep breath and begin to coming closer to the center.

"I wonder what kind of celestial is Soraka-sama, as Yuyuko-sama tolds me" Youmu wondered as she keep walking closer.

"Well she is a lot of different compare to our celestial maiden in Gensokyo"

Suddenly Youmu froze, as she turns her vision on her back, she saw two familiar people, the one is sitting behind the rock and the other is floating while waving her fan.

"Yuyuko-sama, Ran-sama!" Youmu exclaimed in surprised.

"You don't need to address me in such honorable name Youmu, we are both servants so Ran is okay" the Kitsune replied.

"Youmu-chan, how are you?" Yuyuko's sluggish questioning.

"I'm fine Yuyuko-sama but still a little excite" the half-ghost replied.

"Ohohoho, time to knock the home of the powerful beings of Ionia" Yuyuko flew to the center of the radiating moon light as she stand there she become to glow as well, for consecutive seconds, a creature emerge from the chamber of the center, a night sky blue haired celestial emerged, with a dandelion cut both side top, with a red cape along with a red strap on her neck, also with special earrings, on her lower part was a beautiful long skirt that covers her feet, her arms has metal bracelet, she is holding a crescent staff on her right arm while on the left arm she is holding a flute.

"My dear, what makes you three to come to my humble and simple home?" Soraka ask as she sit on the rock behind the center, she look then to the three.

"Well, well, well, my dearest friend Yukari has a favor to request to you Soraka" Yuyuko answered as she land to the ground and give to Soraka a scroll.

"Yukari, that wealthy demon business official? Oh I see" Soraka sudden smile as she opens the scroll.

"Yukari-sama needs your guidance and the other celestial beings to prepare a project to invoke and create a place for all Youkais around the island to be sheltered to avoid more bloody conflict against humans, this project is little bit similar to Youkai Boundary Isolation project in Gensokyo made by Yukari-sama and the Miko's ancestors in order to avoid the extinction of the Youkais that reside in our world" Ran stating the minor information.

"And this project may have little bit differ from the making of your land isolation project, right" Soraka said as she read the message of the scroll.

"Precisely, we can manage all Youkais to make themselves behave at all times in encountering humans, as we make a special spell that allow them move into human presence for to hide their Youkai presence in every unusual events in Ionia to avoid scare the citizens of Ionia" Ran explained well carefully.

Soraka then smiles and nods as a reply to Ran, she then walk to the center of the grounds then she looked again to the three.

"When we shall begin this project" Soraka said, as she now imbue with light, and stare to the three.

"After the finish built of the Second Hakurei Shrine" Yuyuko answer sweetly as she covers her face but still exposed her eyes with her fan as she saw Soraka returning to her home.

"I will send this report to you immediately Soraka-sama, so there is no need to worry" Ran's answer with proudness, as she come to walk closer to Yuyuko, she then whisper to her ear, Yuyuko shock, but she then smile.

"I know, but if that's gonna be happen then let the Miko handle it, for the other sort of problems in infiltrating the villages, we can leave it to Youmu-chan" She said childishly, which make Youmu frowned and confused to look to the Ghost Princess, as she saw Ran flying to the south.

"Where is she going Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu ask as she saw Yuyuko staring at the morning skies.

"Galrin, Galrin Province, Youmu-chan" the Ghost Princess answers, then she flew a little distance and look to Youmu, "Come with me Youmu I have to show you something interesting"

Youmu then obey the orders as she flew closer to Yuyuko, both of them are going to north as the leaves of trees are flying away with the winds.

* * *

 **Oh sorry for absence, my apologize, but still the another incident will begin in Galrin, looks like our heroine will face another problem as she finish her job in the Misty Odayaka Incident.**

 **So more issues must be prepared, as for Soraka (in her Divine Soraka Skin), and the others are becoming more busy for a moment, anyway don't hesitate to ask if there is something you want to request in the story, I will make sure this story will flow countinously.**

 **Well, see you again buddies, bye!**


End file.
